death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Vigaro
Vigaro as a Ghoul Barbarians is relatively intelligent and stands in a position to become the next chief. In addition, he has an exceptional ability for commanding others, so while most Ghoul Barbarians enjoy fighting alone, Vigaro always leads his companions to battle. He was once supposed to become the young chief of the Ghouls; he is currently serving as the chief of the Ghoul warriors in Talosheim. He is an established individual, very popular among groups of Ghoul women and respected by the young men. However, the Undead Titan women have also tried seducing him, and he has caused trouble for Vandalieu by asking for advice about various things. He has a muscle-brained personality, but he has the flexibility to ask for advice from his more intelligent companions on things he doesn’t understand. He considers himself to be Vandalieu’s older brother, and he has a rivalry with Borkus, who also considers himself to be Vandalieu’s older brother. Incidentally, he had sexual relations with Zadiris in the past, and Basdia was born as a result. However, as he only knows Ghoul culture in which there is no marriage system, he believes, ‘the past is the past, now is now.’ He cares for Basdia more than he would for other women, but not enough for him to tell her that he is her father. His favorite food in the past was human flesh, but now it is acorn cookies with plenty of honey poured on top. Vigaro had become a Rank 7 Ghoul Tyrant, the highest, most powerful type of Ghoul that had been historically witnessed. His enormous body was now over two and a half meters tall, matching the height of the Titans, and he had grown two additional arms. He was a powerful, four-armed warrior. His Rank has increased and he has become a Ghoul Tyrant, a status that is legendary among Ghouls. He has become so prominent that if he were to be seen in an area inhabited by humans, the Adventurers’ Guild would gather every adventurer around to take him down. However, he himself isn’t aware of anything other than the fact that he has become strong. The person he is dating now will soon give birth to a child, so he is living life with enthusiasm. The gap between him and Borkus has grown wider as Borkus’s Rank has increased, so he is fired up about battle as well. Incidentally, he is the one who taught Vandalieu the Unarmed Fighting Technique of the Ghouls. However, he has already been surpassed in proficiency with the Unarmed Fighting Technique itself. Bothered by this, he has started training in Unarmed Fighting Technique in addition to his training with his axe. He has become one of Talosheim’s military officers, but he simply thinks, “I just have to hunt some monsters, right?” His life isn’t any different from before. In a one-on-one battle, he would defeat the average B-class adventurer. * Name: Vigaro * Rank: 7 * Race: Ghoul Tyrant * Level: 39 * Job: Axe Master * Job level: 11 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Axeman * Age: 171 years old * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 5 ** Pain Resistance: Level 4 ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 3 ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with an axe (Medium) * Active skills: ** Axe Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Hand-to-hand Fighting Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Commanding: Level 4 ** Coordination: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Deforestation: Level 2 ** Dismantling: Level 1 ** Shield Technique: Level 2 (NEW!) Old * Rank: 7 * Race: Ghoul Tyrant * Level: 7 * Job: Axe Master * Job level: 0 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Axeman * Age: 171 years old * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Pain Resistance: Level 4 ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with an axe (Medium) (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Axe Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Hand-to-hand Fighting Technique: Level 2 ** Commanding: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 2 ** Deforestation: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Dismantling: Level 1 (NEW!) Rank: 5 Race: Ghoul Barbarian Level: 78 Job: None Job level: 100 Job history: None Age: 167 years old Passive skills: Night Vision Pain Resistance: Level 4 Superhuman Strength: Level 4 Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 1 Active skills: Axe Technique: Level 4 Hand-to-hand Fighting Technique: Level 2 Commanding: Level 3 Coordination: Level 2 Rank: 6 Race: Ghoul Berserker Level: 5 Job: None Job level: 100 Job history: None Age: 168 years old Passive skills: Night Vision Superhuman Strength: Level 4 Pain Resistance: Level 4 Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 1 Active skills: Axe Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 2 Commanding: Level 3 Coordination: Level 2 Category:Ghoul Category:Male character